Zoey Trollsworthe
Zoey Lynn Trollsworthe is the daughter of Konge Trollsworthe and Zero Bishop. She inherits her father's destiny as the Troll princess in East of the Sun and West of the Moon. Some days her destiny seems a fitting punishment, but for the most part she's a Rebel. Appearance Zoey has blood red frizzy curls spilling on to her dusky forehead that she could not in a million years tame. She has a sharply angled face and a round large nose. Her eyes are black that look green in some lights. She is not as tall as her mother was at her age, but she is broad boned. Zoey wears a black leather jacket with red lining, a pale red long tank top, and pale purple slacks. In her ears sparkle golden cross earrings and around her neck hangs her father's old ruby pendant. Personality * Too cool for school * Problem with authority * Smart * Encouraging * Can't sweet talk her way into anything * Not confrontational * Wants people in healthy environments * Not easily fooled * Able to trick people * Deep down she feels inferior * Gives off an I don't care what anyone thinks of me vibe ** that is falser than false * Does not want pity * Does not do things out of pity * Does not have a technical eating disorder, but wrestles with thoughts of it. Interests Modeling: 'Part of where her insecurity comes from, is Zoey wants to be a model and has for a long time. She didn't tell her parents when she went to see someone about a modeling job a few years ago. They told her that she was, among other things, too disgusting looking to ever be a model. Her parents didn't say anything when she bought makeup and tried to change how she looked, though when it didn't work, Zero and Konge were there to hold her and tell her that the world's view on beauty is twisted and stupid, and if they could change it, they would. She knows her family thinks she's beautiful, and it sometimes is enough, sometimes it's not. Friends 'Elodie Vrabec TBA Flynn Boots-King TBA Romance Uh, have you seen her? Family Mother: Zero Bishop Zero adores Zoey, though does not show it in typical ways. Almost as soon as Zoey was steady on her feet, Zero took her to the parkour course, not to participate, just to observe. Parkour is something that she and her mother do, even if Zero has to go slowly because Zoey's not the best at it, Zoey doesn't care, she loves that that's their mother daughter thing. Father: Konge Trollsworthe Randomly he asks her if she's sure he's doing an okay job as a father to her. Zoey tells him that no he isn't, he's doing a fantastic job as her father. He always compliments her, and it's up to Zero to pull him back so Zoey can learn things on her own. Maternal Grandfather: Frollo Bishop Zero moved out when she was seventeen and their last words were not very...sweet and sentimental. Zero told him she didn't care what he thought, she was dating someone and it was a troll who was destined to be a villain. He screamed at her on how Konge would corrupt her, but she did not care. Since then, he has made no move to contact his daughter's family. Maternal Grandmother: Kitty Bishop Kitty legally adopted Zero after that whole fiasco with Frollo, when she showed up at her house, crying and asking if she could stay the night. Kitty calls Zero Lynn, saying she reminds her of her mother, and Zoey goes to Kitty to hear stories about her grandparents that she never got to meet, whether it be through death or choice on their part. Aunt: Kiyoko Sakura Definitely a fun aunt who always thinks of amazing outings to do whenever Zoey admits that she's bored. Zoey thinks it's funny how she has such a beautiful aunt and cousins, when she's not beautiful by the standards they are, even adding that made Kiyoko, Sakiko, and Sakura jump to her defense, and ways that she was better than them. Uncle: Nathan Bishop Zero and Konge thought that naming her Zoey would get Nathan to stop calling Zero Zoey, but that is not the case. Now Zero is Zoey and Zoey is...Little Zoey. Yeah, Nathan's not very creative, but Zoey loves him anyway, he's the best one to go to when Zoey needs to talk to someone about serious stuff without them overreacting. Cousin: Sakura Bishop Literally the only thing that makes her mad is that no one wants to believe their related. They're okay with accepting that Zoey's two years older than her, despite Sakura being a little bit taller, but they would never accept their related. But they are close. In fact, when Sakura had to take summer school classes, Zoey convinced her parents to let her go too, claiming how bored she would be. Cousin: Sakiko Bishop TBA Paternal Grandmother: Hvit Trollsworthe Hvit has seen her son's family a few times, and it always ends the same way. Hvit telling Konge how soft he is and how his marriage to a lowlander is destroying her image, and the fact that he had a ''child ''with one? Konge always fires back that she herself had a child with a lowlander, something that always leaves her speechless. Paternal Grandfather: Bjorn Prins Konge had finally steeled himself to tell his father he existed, when news reached them that Bjorn had died. Zero convinced him to go to the funeral so he could have that proper goodbye with his father, and that was how Zero, Konge, and a three year old Zoey found themselves dressed in somber colors, sitting in the back of a funeral home. Zoey never tells anyone this, but sometimes she hears Konge talk to Bjorn. Aunt: Airi Prins When Airi's mother asked why Konge was there after the funeral, Konge explained his story, and she hugged him, telling him that she was his family then. And Airi was cheered up a little bit, finding another piece of her father in the world. Now Airi is the aunt who tells embarrassing stories about you to other people, and tells you embarrassing stories about your parents. Pet Zoey has a pet white bear cub named Bamse. Her parents were kind of reluctant about giving her a pet bear, but Airi jumped for joy when Zoey asked them for that, claiming that an orphaned bear cub had followed her when she was in her bear form and she figured it was a perfect pet for Zoey. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:East of the Sun and West of the Moon Category:The Next Generation of Students